Avatar: The Hero Academia
by JekyllHydra
Summary: When Aang was killed in battle against Ozai, he was given the chance to have a life but in the world of My Hero Academia. How will Aang handle the world full of powers? Will his past be too much for him and will he find love and friendship once more? Find out as the Air Bender goes on an adventure like no other.
1. Travelled PT1

Chapter One: Travelled PT.1

The greatest showdown in the One Hundred Year War was taking place as Aang was doing his best as he tried to avoid the attacks from Fire Lord Ozai. The Fire Lord backed the young Avatar against a pillar of rock, and he launched a stream of fire from his fist towards him. Aang gasped as he controlled the earth around him in a bubble shield that protected him from the fire.

"DO YOU THINK A MERE SHIELD OF PEBBLES WILL STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU?" Ozai yelled as he moved forwards on Aang. Aang started to sweat as the flames were getting hotter the closer Ozai moved. He started to panic as he couldn't keep up the defensive for much longer. Ozai saw the rocks were still intact and he snarled in frustration. He smashed his fist into the rock shield breaking it and Aang blew air to give him distance from the deranged Fire Lord. He landed on top of another pillar to catch his breathe but it wasn't for long before Ozai flew up with fire coming from beneath his feet. Aang willed rocks to fly at Ozai, some of the rocks hit but most of them melted due to the heat. Ozai made his way over and Aang started to hyperventilate as he fell off the edge of the pillar. He made a cushion of air at the last second and as he scrambled away from the Fire Lord, he looked around for a way out but saw none. Ozai landed down and Aang threw up another rock shield around him. Ozai growled as he walked over and kicked the rock shield into a pillar that had a small rock that hit the part of Aang's back tattoo and triggered his Avatar State. Ozai smirked as he thought he had won and as he neared the shield, Aang burst out of the shield and grabbed his goatee. Ozai had a look of shock on his face as he stared at Aang's glowing eyes and glowing tattoo's.

"Ozai, your time has come to pay for the crimes you have committed during your reign." Aang said but it sounded like the spirits of the other Avatar's were talking at the same time as well. Ozai pushed the boy away and blasted him with fire. Aang threw up a rock shield to divert the attack and he rushed forwards with small balls of air on his feet to add speed. Aang kicked Ozai across the plain and made the earth to make a pillar of rock to erupt from the ground where the Fire Lord was crouching. Aang floated up and hovered to the ground. Aang deactivated the Avatar State as soon as he touched the ground. As he did, Ozai blasted the young boy with fire and Aang screamed in pain as he was burnt. His breathe was ragged as his eyesight started to fade.

"N-No. I can't die right now. I got to keep going and protect Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa and Momo. Please don't let me….die" he said as his eyes closed for the final time. Ozai stared at the burnt, exhausted body of the Avatar and he started to laugh. Aang's body started to glow blue as his body was lifted into the sky. Ozai's laughter was stopped short as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Aang's body was being lifted into the sky and where his body was stood the spiritual projections of the previous Avatars. They glared at Ozai and advanced towards him with a look of fury in their unearthly eyes. Ozai started to back away in fear but before he could escape, the Avatars piled on top of him silencing his screams as they forced him into the spirit world. A portal opened and Aang's defeated body was lifted into the portal and the war was over. Was it won or lost? That was up to the surviving Nations to decide.

Aang gasped as he sat up and opened his eyes. He looked around to see if the Fire Lord was around anywhere, but he couldn't see him. Aang got up and rubbed his head as he remembered the fight he had.

"I-I died. Everything I did and accomplished is lost" He said as tears filled his eyes and he started to cry. As he cried, he felt the present of Roku standing behind him.

"Young Airbender, do not despair. You may have died but in the end, you saved the world just like anyone Avatar has done. The Fire Lord has been sent to the Spirit Realm's most secure place where he will be placed in eternity" Roku said as he comforted Aang. Aang looked at him and sniffed as he stood up.

"Am I allowed to go back to Katara and my friends?" He asked and Roku's face softened as he saw the hope in his successor's eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Aang. You have died and if you go back to the living in this world, it will throw everything out of balance. I am sorry for you lose but rest assured, the other Avatars and myself will watch over them." Aang looked like his whole world just fell apart. He stayed silent as his fist clenched tight and Roku sighed.

"Aang, your life here may have been short lived but we have enough power to send to another world where you might have a normal life. If you choose that path, you will still have memories of this world, access to the Avatar State and if you so desire, you can contact me or any of the other Avatar's to see how everyone is going" Roku reassured the young Air Bender. Aang sniffed and wiped his tears from his eyes.  
"I accept the terms, Master Roku" Aang said as he put on a brave face and the old Avatar smiled softly. Roku swirled the clouds around and he has summoned Aang's old glider and a Bison whistle. Aang looked at the whistle and Roku winked at him.  
"Let's just say that this is a gift from an old friend" Roku said as he chuckled and Aang laughed a bit.

"Thank you, Roku" Aang said as he bowed in respect and Roku nodded at his successor. The clouds started to swirl around Aang before he was engulfed by the feeling of sorrow and he was whisked away from Master Roku.

The start of this chapter made me upset as I wanted him to be with Katara but to make this story to work, he had to die. It pains me to make that happen


	2. Travelled PT2

Chapter Two: Travelled PT.2

Aang awoke on a beach as the water gently lapped at his feet. He sat up and groaned as his whole body ached a bit. He looked around his surrounding and saw a large city behind him that looked very small compared to Ba Sing Se. the beach he was on stretched for miles on end and the sun seemed it just rising for the day. Laying on the sand beside him was the glider that he had when his Nation was alive and around his neck was the Bison whistle.  
"Appa!" Aang exclaimed as he put the whistle to his mouth and blew into it. To him, there was no sound but to any flying bison, the sound was like a beacon to home. Aang looked up at the sky as he waited for his best friend to arrive. He must have been there for a long time as his stomach growled for food and he sighed.

"Guess the whistle is broken" Aang said as he made his way off the beach. As he made his way up some stairs he found, he saw things that didn't comprehend. He saw people walking around with some sort of metal in their hands, he also saw people animal heads and some metal box driving around. His eyes went wide as he looked at the wonder of this world and he walked out onto the road without looking. He heard honking and before the metal box hit him, Aang summoned a gust of wind to blast him to safety. The crowd of people looked at him in awe and started to mutter to themselves.

"He must be a new hero"

"Did you see that?"

"Was that his Quirk?"

Aang blushed and ran away from the scene as he didn't want them to ask questions. He rounded a corner and he saw a crowd standing at a blocked road as they looked at a giant shark like creature on a train track.

"Why is everyone just standing around and not using their bending abilities?" He asked himself as he walked towards the crowd. Aang saw a kid with green hair and he tapped his shoulder and the kid turned around. The kid looked ordinary and plain with a mop of green hair, freckles littered his face and had a scrawny build.

"What's going here?" Aang asked the boy and the boy gulped a bit.

"A-A villain has appeared, and w-we are waiting for some heroes to show up" He answered and Aang frowned.

"Heroes? Why isn't else here fighting him then?"

"W-Well to use a Quirk without a license is illegal and I-I doubt anyone here can take the villain head on" The boy answered and Aang's hand tighten around the staff. Aang walked forward and flicked his staff out. The wings and tail flicked out as Aang grabbed hold of the wings arm and started to run. As he ran, he kicked off and used some air to boost him off the ground. The crowd gasped as they saw Aang flying. As he was flying, the villain saw Aang and roared at him.

"A fly has arrived? No matter, I will squash you easily" he said as Aang landed on the tracks a couple of meters away from him.

"Why are you doing this? There are innocent people down there and they have done nothing wrong, please stop this" Aang tried to reason with the shark and he laughed.

"Even more of a reason to hurt them. If your just here to talk then, you will be killed" He said as he charged him and Aang stamped his foot down and a rock wall rose up as it the villain in the chin. He collapsed the rock wall and threw some basic flame attacks at him. The boy Aang talked to earlier looked on in awe as he watched the different ways Aang was fighting. He pulled out a notebook and started to write down what he is seeing. The villain got blasted by some fire and Aang sent forth a strong gust of air that knocked the shark back. Before Aang could make the earth encase the villain in a rock prison, a large purple boot kicked the villain. Aang was very confused as he saw the shark get kicked through the air and knocked out as he landed. Aang had a look of confusion as he tried to come to terms at what he saw. He looked over where the boot landed and saw a woman that was a giant. Aang's eyes popped out of his head as she shrunk to her normal size.  
"T-That isn't possible." Aang said as he thought of the memory again. He shook his head and glided to the ground but as soon as he landed, he was surrounded by a bunch of police officers. Aang looked at them with a smile on his face. One of the officers walked towards him and handcuffed his hands.

"You are under arrest for illegal use of your Quirk and destruction of property" The officer stated and Aang frowned.  
"But I didn't do anything wrong though. I helped keep these people from being hurt from that shark guy" Aang protested as he was dragged to the cop car.

"However, your intentions are, what you did is still illegal" The officer put Aang into the car and drove him to the police station. Aang's eyes started to close and soon, he was fast asleep. A couple of hours have passed and Aang woke up from his sleep. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of cell. It had a bed against the wall with a blanket and pillow which he was laying on and it also had a sink coming out of the wall. As Aang rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. The footsteps came to a stop in front of his cell and looked over to see a man in teal detective coat, faded blue jeans, and a white shirt. In his mouth is a cigarette that was hanging loosely. He had a stubble beard, brown eyes and his hair hung down to his shoulders.

"May name is Lockwood and I have a few questions to ask you" Lockwood said and Aang nodded at him.

"I will try my best to answer the questions you ask me" Aang replied respectfully as he sat up on the bed. Lockwood entered the cell and sat on the end of the bed as he pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Alright then. We'll start with the basic questions first before we ask the important ones. What is your name?"  
"My name is Aang" He told Lockwood who scribbled his name down.

"How old are you?" Lockwood asked Aang who sighed.

"I'm 14 but technically I am also 114 years old" Aang replied as he chuckled a bit. Lockwood raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Ok then. Now those questions are out of the way, it is time for the real questions"

"Ok. What are the questions?"  
"My first question is what is with the arrows over your body?" Lockwood asked curiously and Aang looked at him.

"I received these tattoos from my people when I was 12" Aang said and Lockwood nodded as he wrote down the answer. He continued to ask questions such as where his parents are and why did he fight the villain instead of waiting for a Pro Hero to arrive.

"Well it was either to wait for someone to show up or take action. If I waited like everyone else, who knows how much damage the villain could have caused. I had to protect those in trouble as it is my duty" Aang replied with a cold stare at Lockwood. Lockwood sighed as he stood up and exited the cell.

"Thank you for your time, Aang. Someone will come by and release you from the cell." Lockwood said and before he left, Aang called out to him.

"I don't have a place to stay. Can you find me a place to stay at least when I get out?" Aang asked and Lockwood thought for a bit.

"I can see what I can do kid." He said as he walked down the hallway. Aang sighed as he sat on the ground and started to meditate. Lockwood pulled out his phone and went to his contacts. He scrolled down until he came up to a name of the person he is supposed to talk to.


End file.
